mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel
The Six Big Men (consisting of Dutch Hansen who specialized in extorting protection money from night clubs; Trigger Bolo, who controlled a protection racket for retail delivery companies; Mike Malone who controlled all the illegal gambling dens; Gus Ronson who extorted local restaurants; John Dillon who ran a racket on the subway system; and Steve Enkel who would influence politicians, judges and juries) are terrorizing the city. Eventually Dr. Lang (really the gangs leader), pretending to be a civic minded citizen would gather a bunch of like minded individuals and would be sworn in by a judge as special investigators. They would then seek to hire the costumed hero known as the Angel to hunt down and eliminate each of the racket bosses. The Angel had already taken up the job and made his presence known, leaving Dr. Lang to believe that his plan was coming to fruition. The Angel would first go after Ronson after he was acquitted of crimes thanks to a crooked jury. Unaware that the Angel had sneaked into the back seat of his car, Ronson would be strangled to death by the vigilante. Going after Mike Malone next, he would land a killing blow on the crook. Witnessing this John Dillon would attempt to flee the Angel, jumping out a window and falling to his death. Lil would provide the Angel with the location of Trigger Bolo and be captured by his thugs. However, before Bolo could mow the Angel down, Lil would order him and Steve Enkel to take the Angel out into the woods to be executed. There Lil would double cross Bolo and Enkle, freeing the Angel and in the ensuring fire fight both Bolo and Enkle would shoot each other. The Angel would next catch Dutch Hansen before he was making a deposit of all the stolen loot and slay him as well. Curious about who would go and pick up the loot at the safety deposit box, the Angel would stake it out and catch Lil and Dr. Lang in the act of attempting to collect it. He would capture them and turn them over to the authorities, learning of their plot to double cross their colleagues in the process. Jane Framan is aboard the S.S. Oregon that is docking in Hong Kong. She is searching for the lost treasure of Alano. As she leaves the ship, she notices a scraggly man watching her from the docks. He darts into an alley as she walks the plank. She takes a rickshaw to her hotel. As she passes an alley, she is suddenly attacked by the scraggly man. He pulls out a knife to kill her and luckily the Angel is following her to protect her and the map she holds from any danger. He saves her and her attacker escapes. The Angel and another man, named Mr. Sumner, help her up off the ground. The other man offers to take her to her hotel. She accepts and the Angel slips her a note telling her to not let the map out of her sight and to trust no one. The Angel notices the scraggly man heading to a safehouse. He follows him and attacks the gang inside. At the hotel, Jane is met in her room by Mr. Sumner. He tells her to hand over the map and she refuses. She reaches into the drawer for a gun and he throws a knife at her and knocks the gun from her hand. He calls down to the safehouse and inadvertently tells the Angel that he and Jane are coming down with the map. He hangs up and takes Jane to the car. She drives and suddenly hits a lamp post on purpose. A policeman see her and heads over. Mr. Sumner pulls her into an alley. The Angel finds them both and knocks Sumner out. The Angel reveals that Mr. Sumner is truly the once thought dead Mr. Leland and has been after the map for a long time. He reveals Sumner's plans and tells Jane to be safe as she travels to Tibet in search of the temple. New York City: A young girl is kidnapped by a bunch of robed men. Her screams bring the attention of the Angel who attempts to stop the kidnappers but gets run over. Following them in his car, the Angel is led to a castle on the countryside, and then falls through a trap floor that has been placed in it defense. As the girl is brought to the cults leader, the Sacred One, she is prepared to be sacrificed to their fire god. The Angel meanwhile has survived the trap and escapes from the pit through a secret opening, and learns that the girl is in the throne room by one of the cult members. Rushing there, the Angel arrives just in time to interrupt the sacrifice. Learning that the Sacred One is a hypnotist, the Angel resists the glare and knocks the Scared One down. Freeing the girl he almost falls for another trap door, however manages to jump out of harms way. Frightened of the Angel's powers, the Sacred One ironically stumbles backward into his own trap door and falling to his apparent death. The Angel then takes the girl and flees outside, going back to check on the other cult members, he sees that they were under the Sacred One's control and that with him dead they have all left. The Devil's Playground: Location of some of the worst mobsters in the city. A small time mobster named Brinke usurps control of his former bosses mob with the help of his giant, the Brute. He soon sends the Brute out to do his bidding causing chaos and murder across the city and stealing millions in loot. When the police attempt to stop the Brute, they find that nothing they throw at him can harm the creature. Learning of the trouble, the Angel swings into action and confronts the creature, who quickly becomes frightened by the Angel's superior fighting skills and flees. The Angel follows the creature with the police not far behind and they end up at Brinke's hideout. While Brink and his men attempt to flee the scene, the Angel fights the creature to the death, smashing it through a wall to fall to it's death in the street below. After the creatures death, Brinke and his men are easily captured. Walking past a cafe, Thomas Halloway spots a fight break out inside between a young man and a bruiser named Rocco. Deciding to teach the man a lesson, Halloway comes in and easily beats Rocco into submission. On his way out, he recognizes jewel thief Gabby Harris. When Harris tells him to butt out of his business and disappear, Thomas tells him that he'll see the crook on the police line up and slaps him on the back before disappearing. One of Gabby's goons notices a note, and they read that it's from the Angel. Gabby is shocked, but tells his men to hurry as they have work to do. Meanwhile, Halloway has changed into his Angel costume and is staking out Harris's car. Seeing a bodyguard there he knocks the man out and looks inside. There he finds his female friend Mary Edwards who recognizes the Angel by his civilian identity. The Angel learns that she was grabbed by Gabby and his men because of the replica of an expensive diamond necklace that she is wearing, thinking it is the genuine article. The Angel tells the girl to stay in the car and give up the fake necklace as they crooks will likely leave her near her house afterward and then ducks back under cover. When the crooks return Mary does as she is instructed and Gabby orders his men to drop her near her home. When the Angel overhears that Gabby intends to sell the stolen necklace to diamond dealer Nichols, he realizes that there is more to this plan than just petty theft. Hopping back onto Gabby's car, the Angel knocks out the two men in the front and has Mary help tie them up and put them in the back of the car. Dropping the girl off at home, the Angel tells her to call the police and tell them to raid the cafe. Meanwhile, the Angel drives to Nichols' jewelry store where he jumps in just as Nichols has pointed out that Gabby has brought him a fake necklace. In the ensuing clash, Gabby is caught in a hail of bullets fired by Nichols, giving the Angel the chance to knock Nichols out and take both men captive. He drops them off at the police station with a note for the police who include them in their successful bust of the cafe. Later, Halloway takes Marie out on a date and when Marie overhears a bunch of crooks dismiss her necklace as a fake, she turns around and tells them that they are the genuine article. Shocked at this admission Thomas grabs the girl and hops into their car before every thief in the area comes down on them. The Angel saves young Betty Martin from two thugs trying to throw her out of a car. As they try to get away the thugs force them off the side of the road and down into a river at the bottom of the cliff. Surviving the fall, the Angel pulls Betty back up to the street while the two crooks try to look for their bodies. The Angel gets the drop on both and puts one thug in the trunk and the other he ties to the front of the car. Threatening to send him speeding to his death, the Angel learns that Betty's Aunt Emma was attempting to murder her and later poison her father in order to claim the family fortune. With the poison being put in her fathers dinner wine, Betty points out that it's a half hour before supper. The two rush toward her family home and are eventually escorted by police. When they arrive at the scene, the Angel crashes through the window before Henry Martin can drink his poisoned wine and exposes Aunt Emma's plot. As Emma flees the Angel tries to warn her that the police have orders to shoot to kill, but they come too late and Emma is gunned down by the officers. The Angel comes to the rescue of a kidnapped girl whom is behind held for ransom. Although he catches her kidnappers by surprise, he is soon over powered and knocked out. He is tied up and held prisoner next to her. While wondering why the girl was kidnapped when her father was a losing businessman he would overhear the gangs leader talk about the ransom attempt was an attempt to force the girls father to sell his controlling stock to the Metlmore Steel Company. Freeing himself, the Angel would untie the girl and clash with the crooks. With the aid of the kidnapped girl, the Angel would take out all the crooks. When spiriting the girl off to the authorities, she would fake a fainting spell so that the Angel could carry her away. The Angel has come to the small European town of Carlburg on the feared "night of the vampire" where the townspeople lock themselves up for fear of supposed vampires that stalk in the night. Finding this warning nothing more than superstition, the Angel decides to investigate when he hears a woman screaming for help. Changing into his costume, he confronts a man who is trying to kidnap a young woman. Fighting the man off, he takes the woman to the nearby inn and tells the keeper to round up the townspeople to help him storm the castle. The inn keeper, fearful of the Angel as well bars the door instead. When the Angle goes up to the castle he peers inside a window and see that the men inside are not vampires, but minions of a mad scientist who is conducting grisly experiments in an attempt to swap the mind of a human with the mind of an ape. Discovered, the Angle leaps into action and fights off the men and rescues the girl. In the altercation, the ape breaks free and gets tangled in the machinery. The Angle then dives out the window with the rescued woman as the machines explode killing everyone inside. The Angel tells the girl to return to town and tell them that their nights of terror are now over. A woman is kidnapped from her room by strange ghouls that have come from the center of the Earth. When one of their captives escapes they chase after her only to be confronted by the Angel who has come to the area to help a group of hunters dispatch the creatures. Killing one of their number, the Angel rushes to their cavern headquarters where he soon finds himself outnumbered and captured. Set to be tossed into a pool of lava in sacrifice along with the ghouls other captives, the Angel and the others are saved when an earthquake frightens the creatures into jumping into the lava instead. When a band of hunters me to save them, the Angel helps the other captive women escape, the Angel is knocked by into the pit by falling rocks. Falling back below, he doesn't notice that a creature stalks him from the darkness. Just barely avoiding falling into a pool of lava, the Angel wonders how he will get out of the subterranean realm that he is trapped in. He is soon attacked by an army of giant Ghouls who attempt to capture him. When they finally do, they suddenly stop for a number of hours, as if frozen, before bringing the unconscious Angel to their massive city and tossing him into a dungeon. There he was been revived by a woman who is dressed in clothing commonly found in ancient Greece. She tells the Angel that she has been a prisoner of the creatures for thousands of years since they captured her. She explains that her people forced them into these caverns and trapped them many years ago, and that she cannot escape as exposure to the sun would cause her to die and decompose instantly. When an earthquake reopens a way out of the tunnels, the woman decides to help the Angel escape. Giving him a special flying costume supposedly warn by Mercury, she tells the Angel that the creatures will become immobilized for a number of hours if they exert themselves too much. When he refuses to leave without her, she assures him that she will find another means of escape. As the Angel flies away he sees that she did: By walking into the ray of sunlight let in by the hole, ending her long life. The Angel is attempted to be stopped by the creatures, however he causes them to exert themselves to the point where they become immobilized and manages to escape before the hole closes up again. Following Shirley Smith into an enchanted marsh, the Angel is suddenly down, falling into quicksand. He is saved, however, by a hulking creature that works for a mysterious woman who has murdered the owners of Piedmont mansion. She has demanded that Shirley sign over ownership of Piedmont over to her, or she will release a swarm of hungry vultures. The Angel, left shackled in the room filled with the womans previous victims manages to break free. After beating the hulking creature he attempts to stop the woman but he is too late to stop her from unleashing the vultures. Fighting off the vultures and saving Shirley, the Angel chases the hag woman, who not wanting to be taken alive jumps into the nearby quicksand and drowns herself. After going straight, former criminal Happy Norton is gunned down by a member of Limpy Savoy's gang. The assassination is witnessed by Thomas Halloway who chases after the man and beats him into submission to learn that it was Savoy who put the hit out on Happy. Calling Savoy directly, Halloway warns Savoy that he will bring down his operations as the Angel. Savoy does not take this threat standing down, sending his men to hunt down and kill the Angel, hoping that they will keep the hero busy while he jumps town. However, the Angel easily defeats the crooks and catches Limpy at his office. In their scuffle, they knock the phone off the hook allowing the operator to hear Limpy confess to the crimes that Happy Norton would have testified against him the next day in court. This sends the police to the location. By this time, the Angel and Savoy's fight have taken them to the roof of the building. Distracted by police sirens, Limpy loses his balance and falls to his death. After reading a story about the threat synthetic diamonds might pose to the gem market, the Angel investigates a seemingly abandoned mine and is over powered by the guards there. Taken inside, the man in charge tries to pass off the operation as simply an attempt to mine valuable phosphorous from the site. However, recognizing the machines on site as the type to make artificial diamonds, the Angel fights back. However, he decided to feign being knocked out so that he can learn who the mastermind of the plot is. When the boss is called, the Angel takes note of the numbers dialed on the phone and makes a break for it. Speeding off to a house, he asks the elderly owner if he can use the phone. When the operator refuses to provide the identity of the phone numbers owner, the old man recognizes it as the one belonging to Professor Hanleys, and gives the Angel directions to his home. Arriving at Hanley's home, the Angel overhears how he and a number of rich men intend to sell their synthetic diamonds into the market and make a killing before it's realized that they are fakes. When the men all sign an agreement to split the money evenly, the Angel smashes through the window and attempts to take the damaging documents. However, Hanley and his men manage to escape. Following them in his car, he realizes that they are trying to trick him into a trap being set back at the mine. The Angel instead gives his car over to a hitchhiking hobo to throw off the criminals. The plan works, and the Angel is able to defeat the crooks and leave them, and the evidence for the police to find. A series of bizarre deaths near Fiery Mountain would attract the attention of the Angle to investigate. He would be lured to a strange castle within the mountain by a hunch backed man named Karlo who would entice the Angel with answers to this strange mystery. When Karlo would attempt to bludgeon the Angel from behind, the hero would easily defeat his attacker. Searching the facility he would meet Karlo's employer: Professor Donaire. Donaire would reveal that he had removed his own brain and kidnapped a number of strong, healthy young men, in the hopes of implanting his brain in a suitable body. Setting his slaves against the Angel, the hero would fight them and attempt to confront Donaire. Frightened, the mad scientist would toss a vial of bubbling chemicals at the hero, but the Angel would dodge it. The chemicals would cause a massive fire, and as the Angel would escape the castle would explodem killing Donaire.